


My Shinigami Academia

by NopeInserts



Category: Bleach, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Hollow Izuku is Nice, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Long, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Go to U.A. High School, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Nice Bakugou Katsuki, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Shinigami Midoriya Izuku, Shinou Shinigami Academy, kind of, lots of characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NopeInserts/pseuds/NopeInserts
Summary: Should this be about Izuku going through the Shinigami academy? Yeah Probably, but CEEBS.Join Izuku on a journey to fight hollows, reignite lost connections, reform two societies (maybe) and kick ass.(Out of date. See chapter 1 summary)
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez & Midoriya Izuku, Hirako Shinji & Midoriya Izuku, Ishida Uryuu & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Hitugaya Toshiro, Midoriya Izuku & Kuchiki Byakuya, Midoriya Izuku & Kuchiki Rukia, Midoriya Izuku & Nelliel Tu Oderschvank, Midoriya Izuku & Original Character(s), Midoriya Izuku & Original Female Character(s), Midoriya Izuku & Shihouin Yoruichi, Midoriya Izuku & Urahara Kisuke, Midoriya Izuku & Yamamoto Genryusai, Midoriya Izuku & Zangetsu, Midoriya Izuku/Original Female Character(s), Sarugaki Hiyori & Midoriya Izuku
Kudos: 12





	My Shinigami Academia

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry that I haven't posted in a while, I am currently working on an enormous project, as well as school, as well as trying to get some other fiction done, and keep up with my workout schedule.  
> This is some of the work I did in the mean time, hope you enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So remember when this wasn't going to be about Izuku going to Shinigami school, (which I now know to be Shin'o Academy)  
> ...  
> Change of plans.  
> Have fun.

Izuku slowly and calmly walked down the street, giving a subtle wave to the ghost he had just paid his respects to. With half lidded eyes Izuku lazily looked down at his watch…

…Only to realise that he was in deep shit if he didn’t run.

Izuku burst forward, his well-trained body pushing him forward, ‘Dad, is gonna kill me if I’m late to kendo practice again…’ Izuku thought, panicked. The adrenaline from thinking about his father’s ‘improved training sessions’ caused his legs to pump faster and his body to push harder as he flew down the uninhabited streets.

Izuku took a turn to the left and felt a powerful arm pull him into an alleyway.

Izuku tried to struggle, kicking and writhing, before a heavy impact slammed into the back of his head and then, nothing.

Izuku felt the crimson red liquid seep between his fingers as the looming shadow cackled, he coughed and felt warm blood come out of his mouth, dribbling down his chin in a steady stream.

This was the end.

This was the end.

This was the…

…This was the beginning.

His world turned black.

Hisashi sighed as he finally calmed down Yuzu’s crying. The toddler seemingly going off for no reason.

Hisashi, Yuzu still in his arms, walked to the kitchen… then he felt it.

Hisashi felt it, as he cradled his youngest child in his arms. He felt the moment that his oldest passed. He stumbled slightly, his body feeling numb and heavy. He slowly slid down onto his knees. He felt warm tears slowly crawl down his face, his poor sweet innocent boy…

Gone…

Forever.

The toddler in his arms also seemed to realise something was wrong as her wailing restarted, he didn’t stop her this time, he simply hugged her tighter and cried with her.

Katsuki felt off, like something horrible had just happened. He suppressed the shudder that ran up his back as he jumped off his bed and walked over to his laptop which sat of the desk in the corner of the room.

The perturbing feeling weighed heavily on his limbs as did his drowsiness, he quickly rubbed his eyes and opened his laptop. He would cover that feeling tomorrow, for now, games.

Izuku faintly recalled an incident, he felt phantom trails of blood running down his body which seemed light and floaty.

He felt a shadow pass over him, he looked up and saw a figure their mouth was moving but he couldn’t hear or understand them, ah, so this was ‘shock’. The person seemed to quickly realise this and shut up.

The figure drew a sword which hadn’t noticed before and flipped it around, the pommel facing toward his forehead. Quickly, yet softly, the pommel pressed against his forehead, and then. Nothing.

Izuku’s eyes stung under the harsh rays of light, quickly reached up to block the rays… he felt nothing where he should, he looked down at his chest, there was no wound, no blood, nothing.

Izuku looked around not recognising where he was it seemed to be a rather desolate town, all sandy paths and old looking buildings. But only one thought came to him.

This isn’t where I died.

He froze, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape…

Where he died.

He was dead.

A choked noise escaped his clenched throat as a scream threatened to leave his suddenly heavy body. His hands scraped at his chest and throat trying to do something anything, his breaths left his body in quick bursts with short breathing intermissions. His pupils dilated and his eyes twitched while his incessant clawing tore away at his own flesh.

He had not noticed the faint blue aura that started to surround him but finally he did something.

He screamed.

The noisy vibrations tore through the air and the blue aura released in waves, threatening to knock down some of the buildings nearer to him he heard shrieks from within the buildings somehow picking them up over his abnormal screech.

He felt himself draining, his eyes were getting heavier, his breath steadier. The scream stopped. Then he embraced the sweet darkness of unconsciousness.

“I delt with him boss.” Akiro enunciated clearly over the line, making sure to be at least more polite than normal. This was, after all, the devil among devils, the king of the underground, All for One.

“Excellent! Come to the warehouse to receive your payment.” All for One responded, Akiro nodded saying a quick and polite farewell before hanging up. He yawned, the sleepless nights before this had drained him. So many nights stalking this one teenager just because the boss wanted him dead, he had no idea why, the kid seemed normal enough, quirklessness aside, and he also seemed nice enough.

But the boss wanted him dead. And the bosses wish was his command.

And now he was dead, stabbed once in the lung and once in an artery near his heart.

And strangely enough he felt guilt, guilt for laughing as he killed the kid, a ‘nothing personal’ would’ve at least eased his mind a bit. But he just laughed, he was always that way. No matter what he actually wanted to do while taking someone out he always ended up laughing before he could speak.

Lust for murder and blood, that was his curse.

After a few minutes of navigating the complex city he found himself in front of a warehouse. The guards outside quickly came to stop him asking for his ID, he pulled out his wallet a slipped them a piece of paper.

“All for One and One for All, together we stand united we fall”

“Understood sir, have a nice day.” The guard said as he let Akiro through, boss had a sense of humour he had to admit choosing a centuries old book for his password all the while having it allude to who he was.

Akiro quickly navigated to the room where the boss usually met him and waited.

After just a few moments the towering villain, who he called boss, walked in through one of the doors, his intimidating mask hiding his features.

“Good evening, boss” Akiro said politely, giving a nod of ascent to the All Might sized villain.

“Akiro, I gather that the job is complete from what you told me.”

“Yes sir” Akiro said, his normally sloppy demeanour missing from him.

“Very good…” All for One Paused for a second, looking around the room, “Oh, it would seem I left the reward in my chambers, I shall go collect it.” The colossal villain spoke with a faux candidness which unnerved Akiro to the bone sending chills down his spine. He waited despite every cell in his body screaming at him to run away as fast as possible. After all, payment was payment.

After a little more than a minute of waiting All for One, came back carrying a heavy looking briefcase.

Akiro got the distinct impression that All for One wore a sinister smirk under that mask as the enormous man handed him the briefcase.

Akiro thanked the man politely and then got the hell out of there.

All for One chuckled as the man left the building with the briefcase, wholly unaware of its contents.

“So, you are disposing of him?”

“Why of course doctor! What use is a pawn that has already served its purpose?”

“Well then I can assume that your plan is progressing smoothly.”

“Progressing? Yes. Smoothly. No, no plan ever goes smoothly, ideally Izuku would’ve been killed and subsequently sent to the Rukongai the day I ordered it so. Unfortunately, setbacks to do with his tight schedule did just that, set us back.” All for One lectured grandiosely, his ancient age seeping into the words of wisdom.

“What should I expect from a millennia year old former Shinigami?” Doctor Garaki asked All for One.

“Well, you can expect that soon you won’t have to say former.”

“Ah yes, the aforementioned plan. Tell me, have there been any updates on the location of your Zanpakuto?” Garaki asked politely, the plan lived and died on both of them having all the information.

“Either being held by Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto or Central 46.”

“That Could pose some problems.”

“It shouldn’t once my Kaizo Kido is finished.”

“And how is your Kaizo Kido coming along”

“Kurohitsugi Shiromaisō Is almost complete, I just need to find the correct modifications for the incantation and then it should be ready for my use.”

“After that we need only wait. For him to get into the Gotei or go hollow and force some key members out.”

“Yes, we need only wait.”

“The death of Izuku Midoriya has been the next in a series of murders that are believed to be committed by the same person. The boy was injured in the same way the previous eighteen victims have been, with one stab wound through the right lung and one through an artery near the heart.” The news reporter spoke with certainty, seemingly uncaring about the awfulness of the scene, “If anyone has any clues as to who the suspect is please alert u-”

Hisashi turned the TV off his head hung and eyes burning. Yuzu quietly rested in his arms her face set in a small blissful smile, in her sleep.

He sighed as he leaned back, tiredness falling heavy on his shoulders and tears pouring silently from his bloodshot eyes. “Izuku…”

“…Why you?”

Katsuki stumbled away from the TV his eyes blown wide and mouth agape.

Izuku was dead.

No.

Izuku was murdered.

But… but…

Katsuki hardly noticed when he fell backwards and started shuffling in the same direction, he barely heard his mother’s panicked shouting, and he didn’t feel his father’s comforting arms.

Half formed words died and were birthed on his tongue, his eyes stung as if sand grated against them, his mouth felt barren devoid of moisture, his body felt heavy, weak.

When the sweet embrace of cold and unyielding unconsciousness started filling his darkening vision he gladly accepted the blackness.

Izuku opened his eyes, this time to a more comfortable amount of light, he looked around seeing that he was not where he was when he woke up previously.

…

Guess he really was dead, huh? His brain still tried to scrape and writhe but he kept it under control, keeping himself reminded that now wasn’t the time to panic.

He sat up investigating the space where he was more carefully this time.

‘Three futons, including mine. That means I am accompanied by either two people or one really big person.’ Izuku looked around again his eye even more focused.

“Hm, a few scrape marks, and a few burns… someone who like weapons?’ his mind flashed to an scene of him screaming and the dust around him twisting in a mock tornado.

His eyes snapped open, ‘that means that they must’ve seen it or the aftermath, which means that they must have a similar power or type of power…’

“Yeah that’s basically it.” A medium low-pitched voice said.

Izuku whirled around to see a fourteen, maybe fifteen, year old in a worn Yukata, he had black hair which was cropped neatly. He smiled warmly at Izuku and raised his hands in a way that said ‘see, I’m not a threat’

“My friend and me saw the whole thing happen so we brought you here to try and keep you calm when you woke up.” The black-haired boy said, “Oh, I haven’t introduced myself, right? I’m Mitsuma Kyōsō! Pleased to meet you!

“Izuku Midoriya” He introduced himself, “… Where’s your friend?” Izuku asked, his voice completely neutral barely masking his suspicion.

“Oh, Hazama is getting some food for us, we’re beginning to run low on the damned stuff.” Mitsuma said while scratching the back of his head grumpily.

“And water?” Izuku asked.

“Don’t need it, here in soul society there are two types of people, those who have power and those who don’t.” Mitsuma explained.

‘So nothing changed, it’s still down to power.’

“And those who have power need to eat, the more you use the hungrier you get, and if your soul reaches its limit… you turn into a monster… … So, since we have power, we need food, but no soul needs water. You can get thirsty, but you don’t need water.”

Izuku mulled over the words before a sense of hunger set into his core, ‘that food better get here soon, I don’t want to test if he’s joking or not.’

The sound of a door closing made his head snap towards the sound, standing there was a silver haired girl, she too wore a yukata, however hers seemed less worn. Probably just looked after it better, she definitely looked better in it.

She too looked to be about fifteen with a smooth face and moderately shapely figure which the yukata clung lightly to.

“Oh, you’re here Hazama! I see you brought the food! Come on he’s up.”

“I can see that Mitsuma.” The girl said in deadpan, she quickly turned toward Izuku bending over to get closer to his head height, showing off a portion of her moderate bust in the process, “Hello, I’m Hazama Mami-Uso, Pleasure to meet you.” She said with a smile that gracefully fit her soft features.

Izuku blushed neon red as he got a good look at her bust due to her position, “I-I-I’m Izuku M-Midoriya.” He stammered out, Hazama tilted her head confused, as did Mitsuma, then he saw Mitsuma’s eyes flash between Izuku and Hazama a few times, his own face growing slightly red s he realised the view that Izuku was getting.

He quickly grabbed the back of Hazama’s yukata and pulled her to a standing position, she just looked even more confused, “Geez Hazama, are you tryin’ to kill him, think about what you do when you’re doing it.”

“But Mitsuma I didn’t do anythiiiing!” Hazama said pouty, in a complete reversal of her previous behaviour.

“Hazama, you bent over at a ninety-degree angle to look at him.”

“So?!”

“Hazama look at what you’re wearing but also what you aren’t.”

“Hmm, it’s just a… loose… yukata… and… no…” Hazama stopped speaking her face slowly flushing a deep scarlet, she yelped quickly and covered her face with her hands, “I’m so sorry…”

The three sat there for a few moments, completely at a loss for what to do…

“Man, you were a heavy sleeper though!” Mitsuma said loudly, scratching the back of his head, “You we’re asleep for like, four days.”

“F-five actually…” Hazama said in a low voice, her face still mostly red. Not that Izuku was faring any better.

“Huh, right! Five! You must be feeling pretty hungry!” Izuku nodded slowly.

“Then you get first serve,” Izuku tried to reject the offer but it seemed that Mitsuma was one step ahead of him, “And no rejecting. You need food, you haven’t eaten I five days, we ate this morning. So, eat up.”

Izuku considered for a second before he grabbed four of the twelve items.

“Damn, you must be really hungry. We normally eat two each.”

Izuku blushed and moved to put two back before a soft hand grabbed his arm in an almost painfully tight way.

He turned to see Hazama with a sickly sweet smile on her face, “You weren’t about to put those back were you?” She asked rhetorically, already knowing the real answer as well as the answer he would give her.

“N-no…” Izuku said as he slowly moved the piece of food to his mouth and began eating. It was dry and lacked texture but to his starved mouth it felt blissful.

The other two began picking up their food, having a few squabbles over who got what, for a second they seemed like sibling rather than friends. Izuku started giggling slightly before bursting into a full laugh when they both started panicking because a rice ball fell on the ground.

The two looked at him in his currently ‘dying laughing’ state and smiled. But that day it seemed that his laughter was contagious as they both started laughing, and that was when Izuku realised, he felt safe, he felt like he was at home. In a place where he belonged. As the minutes ticked by the laughter slowly died down.

Izuku looked outside to the sky had darkened, sudden wave of exhaustion slammed into him slowly he plodded his way over to where he had been when he woke up.

He let sleep fall over him happily this time. Finally, at peace.

Izuku woke up and immediately waves of pressure started rolling over him. It wasn’t so intense to stop him from walking but it was enough to distract him.

Slowly he walked in the direction he felt the pressure coming from, after a minute or two of walking he reached a small outcropping of trees. Slowly and carefully, he weaved his way through the dense underbrush before coming upon a clearing.

In the clearing he saw Hazama and Mitsuma, wooden training sword in hand, they held the swords in pretty basic kendo stances, their forms full of opening and holes.

‘Not bad but not great either.’ Izuku thought to himself, remembering the words that his father had told him.

Mitsuma made the first move. Lunging forwards in a burst of speed the older boy brough his sword down in an overhead swing. Only to find the sword hitting the ground as Hazama dodged out of the way and prepared to strike, quickly Mitsuma pulled his sword to intercept.

The sound of woods striking wood filled the clearing as Hazama’s sword slammed into Mitsuma’s.

Unknown to Izuku Reiatsu had started leaking from his unconscious hold on the writhing energy.

The two froze mid fight and turned toward him, his ‘small bit’ of reiatsu thoroughly pressuring them.

Izuku looked confused before looking down at his hand and seeing the blue aura from before enveloping the appendage.

Mitsuma looked on with wide eyes, “Geez, I forgot how strong you are in all the chaos yesterday.” Hazama nodded appraising the Reiatsu.

“Uh, guys, I completely forgot about this yesterday but… what the fuck is this?” He would never be able to say he learnt nothing from Katsuki.

“Oh right, explanations, you’re new here.” Mitsuma said slapping himself in the forehead, “Okay, so. This place is called soul society, the soul society has two types of denizens in a broader sense. Shinigami and souls. Shinigami uphold the peace and guide souls to the soul society.”

Hazama picked up the explanation from where Mitsuma had stopped, “The main thing which separates souls from Shinigami is a power called Reiatsu. The ability to exert your Reiryoku in a way which affects others, giving the feeling of ‘pressure.’ Which is what that was. I’ve never seen visible reiatsu though, you really are pretty special Izuku.” Hazama commented with a soft smile, her voice full of praise.

Izuku smiled back although he could feel a bit of redness in his face, “So, what were you guys doing?” Izuku asked trying to change the subject.

The two looked at each other and then looked back at him, “We’re training to become Shinigami!” The two exclaimed in sync.

Izuku looked between the two and smiled, “That’s really cool! Can I join in?” Izuku asked a smile dancing across his face.

“The training isn’t exactly easy you know.” Mitsuma said while rubbing the back of his head, that seemed to be a habit of his.

Izuku’s smile strained and his eyes closed ‘innocently’ Mitsuma froze, “I’m probably better with that wooden sword than you.”

“…bet.”

Izuku opened his eyes and looked towards Hazama. She started sweating and looked to Mitsuma for help, but he just nodded.

With a sigh she handed Izuku the sword, Izuku inspected it before giving it a few one handed test swings.

Nodding to himself Izuku got into a slightly more advanced kendo stance, the sword held over his right shoulder, tip of the sword facing towards Mitsuma.

Mitsuma held the sword in Chudan no Kamae, out in front of him, tip pointing in the direction of the opponent and slightly up.

The two stood there for a second.

Mitsuma made the first move. Mitsuma charged forward sword held in stance and fire in his eyes, he was determined to win, ‘That’s good. But not good enough.’ Izuku quickly brough his sword down just before Mitsuma pulling up with all his might when Mitsuma made his attack.

Izuku’s vicious parry forced Mitsuma’s sword up and out of one hand. In his short window Izuku quickly moved his wooden sword to Mitsuma’s throat.

Mitsuma froze and Hazama took a step forward before aborting the next.

Izuku began speaking, “I assume that the main weapon of a Shinigami is a standard Katana of some kind?” Mitsuma nodded, “And therefore it is reasonable to assume that you need some level of skill with the sword to become one?” Hazama nodded this time, “I don’t know about Hazama, but you, Mitsuma, are on the level of a beginner in terms of technique. I’d assume Hazama is about the same level, but I can’t be sure. Sure, you’re big but your size won’t get you by when fighting real opponents, you’re slow, and not that strong for your size.” Izuku finished his little rant as he lowered the wooden sword from Mitsuma’s throat. He took a few slow steps back and stretched his shoulders a bit.

“From now on I’ll be teaching you proper sword techniques. But something tells me that there’s more to this then just swordplay?” Izuku questioned looking towards the other two.

Hazama spoke up, “There are four fundamental Shinigami techniques, Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Kido, and Hoho. Sword techniques, hand to hand combat, spells, and high-speed movement techniques. They are the four must haves for every Shinigami officer.”

“Anything else”

“…Well, in every squad of the Gotei 13, a group comprised of thirteen squads made to protect the soul society, there are twenty seats, seats ten and below can be taken up by up to four people, seats six, seven, eight, and nine can have two officers. And seats five, four, and three have one officer, then there’s a lieutenant and a captain. Most officers above the tenth seat can use an ability called Shikai, something special to do with Zanpakuto. Other than that, we don’t know anything else.” Mitsuma said while Hazama agreed.

“What’s a Zanpakuto?” Izuku asked, his head slightly tilted.

“A special sword used by Shinigami which can injure and even, ‘kill,’ souls.”

“How does shikai work?” Izuku asked more serious this time.

“Don’t know.”

…

“Hey it’s only just occurring to me, how do you become a Shinigami?” Izuku asked after a brief pause.

Hazama and Mitsuma look at each before realising, with embarrassed faces, that they hadn’t told Izuku about that.

“Well, there’s this academy called the Shin’o Academy, which was founded for the education of the future generations of Shinigami. We plan to try and get in once we feel ready to go, and you just showed us we have a long way to go.”

“Still, probably less time now… come on, I’m not great at hand to hand, we’ll have to focus on it as well.”

"Renji Abarai, as of today you are appointed to the Inuzuri district of the Rukongai, you will be statioed there for a month. Do not let me down." Captain Kuchiki, said to Renji after he had arrived on time to the captains chambers.

The perks of being fourth seat.

"Thank you sir, I will prepare immediately!"

"See that it be done." The captain said, signaling to Renji that it was time for him to leave.

Renji quietly lef the room with a quick bow to his captain.

"Well, I guess it's finally time to go back to the 'Hanging Dog'" Renji said as he walked away to get ready.


End file.
